Where Is Our Courage?(Klaine Break Up)
by KurtandBlaine1
Summary: Kurt and Blaine had more than distance.. They just didn't have courage.


Blaine stood by the tree at the park. It was pitch black outside but instead of going on home, he stood there. He had texted his boyfriend Kurt to meet him here, but Kurt had texted him that he was in a situation at the moment. Blaine needed to see Kurt, now. So Blaine slid his IPhone out of the pocket of his cuffed, tight jeans and dialed Kurt's number. His name showed up on Blaine's phone as "Kurt(Baby3)" and that made Blaine half smile out of the corner of his mouth, but it was quickly wiped clean as he pressed the phone to his ear as it started to ring.

"Hello? Blaine? I am on my way but I kind of got lost." Kurt laughed through the phone. Blaine loved his laugh, but he couldn't bear to hear it any longer, so he only sit back a short reply and prepared to hang up the phone. "Alright Blaine, I'll be there in a bit. love you." Kurt said, it almost rolled off his tongue, like it was so easy to say, but Blaine had to bite back the words he struggled to say and he only hung up the phone. He knew that since he hadn't told Kurt that he had loved him too, Kurt would suspect something suspicious with him.

Blaine's eyes shifted from left to right, awaiting for Kurt to pull up on the side of the street in his big, black car that belonged to his dad. Soon after, he did. As soon as Blaine saw the skinny leg, locked in by painted on black jeans step out of the car, he got weak. He knew what he was here to do, but now he was questioning himself and having second thoughts. He loved Kurt, he really did, but he couldn't shrug it off anymore. Kurt made his way towards him, leaning in for a hug and getting it. Kurt softly and quietly smelled Kurt's brown light hair, because he knew he would never do it again after tonight.

"Hey babe. What is it you needed?" Kurt asked, as his wide smile began to fade as he searched for compassion in Blaine's creaking voice as he spoke words to him, he had never spoken before. "Kurt. You can't tell me nothing is wrong." Blaine croaked, trying to get the words out of his throat and his mind. Kurt raised an eyebrow at him, not wanting to hear these words, but also not clearly understanding them. "Wha-what- what do you mean Blaine?" Kurt asked, his hands starting to shake at the feeling of what Blaine might be trying to tell him. "Kurt. We can't just shrug off this anymore. It's there, I know it's there, and you know it's there. The distance is THERE Kurt." Blaine choked out, making Kurt shake a little more at the cincerity in Blaine's shaking voice and close to wet eyes.

"Blaine, I know about the distance, its- it's big and I know we don't get to see each other as much as we's like but-" Kurt started, only for Blaine to interupt him, which he had never, NEVER done before. "Kurt, it's not JUST that. It seems like, like, I don't even matter to you anymore. Like, you got this NEW life, and NEW friends, and like, you.. you don't NEED me anymore." Blaine said, tears now running down his cheeks, as he turned to face the ground, trying his hardest to avoid Kurt's beautiful blue stare as tears started to fill his eyes as well. "Blaine, I-" Kurt was at a complete loss for words. He didn't know what to say. He remembered all the things he had told Blaine, all the moments they shared, and all the times they had exchanged "I love you"'s. It DID seem like it all didn't matter anymore.

"And Kurt, if- if I just don't- matter to you anymore then.. then this is where we should end it." Blaine calmly said, tears in his eyes as he walked away from Kurt, giving him a swift hug and one last kiss on the lips before making his way slowly to his own car. He pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and balled it up and proceeded to throw it on the ground, with teary eyes as he got in his car, only to look at Kurt crying, and staring, mouth wide open but no words, staring at him. He managed to tear his eyes away and push the gas slowly, to slowly crawl out of the side of the street where he had parked and drove off, leaving Kurt there, crying, cold, lonely, and alone.

Kurt sat on the curb of the street, head in his hands, just crying his eyes out. He could not believe Blaine was gone. He was gone, he would never see him again. Kurt remembered that phone call. The one in his meeting with his boss. The one he could of answered, the one he should of answered, but he didn't. All out of his own foolish and selfish ways. The balled up piece of paper was brushed closer and tapped Kurt's thiegh gently. Kurt leaned down, sniffling and picked it up and un balled it. It was a piece of lined notebook paper. It was blank so Kurt flipped it over, and on the back he only found one word-

-_"Courage"_


End file.
